¿Tú me quieres?
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Fic corto de Anna e Yoh... muchas confusiones... amantes de la pareja entren y leanlo!... pero la opinión se las dejo a ustedes...


**¿Tú me quieres?**

****

**N/A:  **Holap: Me gusta mucho Shaman King, por lo que me decidí a hacer un fic acerca de esta serie... ojo es el primero que hago sobre el anime!!! así que solo pido una cosa( y no son reviews... conste eso yo se los dejo a ustedes, voluntad propia claro) y es comprensión, solo esop!! No soy una persona muy melosa, ni nada de eso(bueno... lo acepto... a veces) pero me dio curiosidad hacer un fic romántico... así que aquí estoy(esta frase será siempre mi cliché jeje u_u...)

Ya dejo de latear mejor...

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con la serie de Shaman King me pertene(jeje aunque en mi imaginación si!! libre expresión de la mente!!) aunque no digo que no me gustaría, pero ni modo... "es lo que hay"(Marita he plagiado tu frase!! ­: P)

Las comillas y la letra cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis son cuando hago de las mías y me pongo de metiche en la historia(en otras palabras... son mis acotaciones).  Aaah! verdad se meolvidaba... todos tienen alrededor de unos 16 años y esto acontece luego del torneo de shamanes.

Ya ahora sip mi fic... nos vemos en el final del capítulo...

********************************************************

Casa de los Asakura 6:30 a.m 

Era una mañana normal en la casa de Yoh Asakura, el joven se preparaba para realizar su matutino trote-carrera de 12 kilómetros... mientras que su prometida lo miraba inexpresiva... como siempre, desde la ventana de su alcoba.

- Más vale que no se te ocurra acortar camino... bien sabes que te tengo muy observado- indicó la itako de mirada severa, a un muy sonriente Yoh a punto de partir a su tan "queridísimo" entrenamiento.

- Si Annita... no te preocupes. Tengo claro que me mantienes vigilado... no haré nada que no se deba hacer- hablo Yoh mientras se ponía sus tan famosos audífonos y daba un inmenso bostezo- "_Eso ni loco... no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo flexiones y un sinfín de ejercicios"- _pensó el joven, al momento que salía de su casa.

- Recuerda que cuando regreses deberas hacer de comer, así que no tardes- gritaba serena la itako, entre tanto el joven se despedía alegremente de su prometida, para luego voltearse y seguir su camino acompañado de la figura fantasmal de un samurai. 

Si... era una mañana normal en la casa de los Asakura.

*********************************************************

La itako  miraba como su prometido se retiraba de la residencia en dirección a los suburbios... todo cortesía de ella, que había demandado que la rutina de Yoh aumentara. Siguió al joven con la mirada, hasta que lo perdió de vista, cuando ya se cercioró de que su prometido no se divisara... esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, realmente se sentía muy afortunada y orgullosa de ser ella la prometida de ese chico, no cualquier mujer es la futura esposa de la persona que venció al temible Hao en el Torneo de Shamanes. 

Pero no pudo dejar de apreciar que era una de las pocas veces que sonreía, le pareció un poco extraño que ese chico... con sus usuales sonrisas, hubiese podido sacarle una a ella, la temible, ruda y sobre todo, fría Anna, sin siquiera saberlo. 

Sin embargo, al percatarse de lo que pensaba, la diminuta sonrisa se borro inmediatamente... en señal de vergüenza hacia ella misma, como había sido posible que se dejase arrebatar una sonrisa... eso era algo inconcebible.

- Será mejor que baje...- pronunció casi en un murmullo para si misma, recobrando su postura inexpresiva como habitualmente lo hacía. "_Que le estaba pasando?"-_ Era la pregunta que predominaba en su mente, tanto así, que no miro por donde iba... chocando con una puerta... explícitamente aquella que daba a la habitación de Yoh- Diablos!- chillo Anna, sobando su frente, aunque siempre con el semblante serio. Al abrir los ojos, percibió que se encontraba frente a la habitación de su prometido. Después, sin saber como... cerraba la puerta silenciosa y sigilosamente como un ladrón, a pesar que se encontraba sola en la pensión temió ser vista por alguien, como si lo que hiciese estuviese mal... solo invadía un poco la privacidad de su prometido... nada más!

Anna camino por entre las pertenencias de Yoh con el seño fruncido en señal de desaprobación... ropa interior, zapatos, ropa, discos, y muchos otros cachureos eran encontrados en el "agujero negro" que el joven tenía por habitación.

- Yoh tendrá que realizar 4 serie de 100 abdominales por esto(pobre Yoh!! lo entiendo tan bien, mi profe nos hace los mismo... snif ;_;)- hablaba despectivamente Anna, mientras caminaba sin saber por que... solo dejaba que sus pies se moviesen solos, a alguna parte debían llevarla o... ¿no?, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por que había ingresado a la alcoba del joven Shaman, como si algo le dijese que entrara. 

Mientras caminaba, tropezó con la pequeña mesa de centro que tenía Yoh, lastimándose fuertemente una pierna- Nuevamente diablos!!! este no es mi día!!- vociferaba la Itako, diciendo una que otra maldición al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el futon puesto a un costado de la infernal mesa, para verse el lugar afectado por el golpe. Era un pequeño moretón, nada más... pero a pesar de eso, le dolía tremendamente. 

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

- Vio espantosamente como lo que era hace un momento solo un suave levantamiento de su piel, ahora era una masa deforme que se tornaba de un color morado, pero más intenso que la vez anterior en su pierna, esto no le permitía moverse momentáneamente- Tonta!!! y todo me pasa por metiche!!! que vergüenza si alguien me encuentra en esta posición- hablo con un toque de impaciencia la ahora no tan serena Anna- Ni modo, tendré que esperar a que el dolor pase, Yoh no llegara hasta dentro de unas horas, así que no tengo de que preocuparme, ya pronto sucederá- paso una hora y el dolor no se apaciguaba... dos horas, ya podía mover su pierna, pero no ponerse de pie... tres horas y...- Vamos!!! yo sé que puedes!!! solo levántate un poco más y ya estarás lista para emprender camino a tu pieza y pretender que nunca estuviste en este lugar... Aaah! y claro, de pasadita ahorrarte la peor vergüenza de tu vida- mascullaba sarcásticamente Anna, para darse ánimos(oooigaaan eso funciona!!! yo lo hago!! ¬¬) cuando por fin logro estar de pie se hizo camino como pudo, aunque claro tambaleándose bastante... 

Camino lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía en dirección a la salida, pero en un momento de descuido, su pie tropezó con una pertenencia de Yoh, perdiendo el equilibrio inevitablemente... para su suerte, alcanzo a afirmarse de uno de los muebles del joven- Eso estuvo muy cerca... casi caigo nuevamente, la verdad es que ando muy distraída hoy- comentó la rubia con un rostro fastidiado.

Miro a un costado, donde estaba el mueble que en ese momento utilizaba como apoyo... algo le llamo la atención... cargo el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna sana, mientras se reincorporaba con la otra en el aire, afirmándose del mueble ya antes mencionado quedando frente a frente con el objeto que había captado su interés, luego articulo palabras... casi en un susurro...

- Es un regalo...- menciono suavemente la Itako, mientras tomaba al susodicho en sus manos para apreciarlo mejor... era un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo... se notaba que era para una chica... su mente reacciono como de golpe!!- "_Es que acaso... Yoh esta enamorado?"- _Se preguntó perpleja y... ¿angustiada? la pequeña Itako, con el regalo en sus palmas temblorosas- "_Pero esto no puede ser... si yo y él estamos comprometidos"- _Se decía en su mente palabras tranquilizadoras por el supuesto engaño de su prometido... cuando algo más le hizo analizar el presente... fijo su vista en el moño de este y luego en una pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de un fino hilo...- Es una tarjeta...- pronunció algo consternada por su propia imaginación, bien sabía que no necesariamente el regalo era para una "persona especial", podría ser para alguna pariente o una amiga como Tamao... quien sabe.

Anna tomo delicadamente la tarjeta, procurando no desprenderla del regalo... leyó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...

- D-d-dice que... –trataba de articular palabra alguna la rubia de ojos negros, que ahora adquirían incredulidad  a diferencia de otras veces. 

El contenido de la tarjeta se repetía en su mente- "_Sabes... siempre has sido una persona especial para mi... pero hasta ahora había tenido demasiado miedo como para decirte que... bueno que... que te amo... si! esa es la verdad, aunque no me lo creas. Disculpa si la forma en que te lo digo es cobarde, y bien sé que una de las cosas que tú más detestas es la cobardía...  pero trata de entenderme si? es lo único que te pido..._

Con cariño... Yoh Asakura" 

- Yoh está enamorado- dijo Anna con la mirada perdida en el vació, nunca pensó que él tuviese a otra persona... repentinamente sintió deseos de llorar, pero su enorme orgullo no se lo permitía, y por supuesto que ella tampoco lo haría...- Después de todo... creo que el torpe de Yoh si me gustaba- hablo con voz apagada- "_Siempre tuve miedo de sentir afecto por los demás... por temor a sentir este dolor que siento ahora... nunca debí poner mis ojos en Asakura Yoh, fue una torpeza de mi parte... debo entender que lo nuestro es solo por obligación. Nada más! Yoh está atado a mi no por gusto... sino que por que su familia así lo dijo... acaso para eso era que llegue sin más a esta habitación... para enterarme que Yoh tiene a alguien más?"- _pensó tristemente Anna.

Coloco el tan preciado obsequio donde lo había encontrado y lo miro con ojos de rencor.. como si él fuese la persona  de quien su prometido estaba enamorado

- Como envidio a la persona que te tendrá- respondió inerte y con la cara aún o más inexpresiva que antes... 

La Itako, siguió abriéndose paso por entre todo, entre cojeo y cojeo al fin llegó a la salida... se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego levanto la vista firmemente... con los ojos serios. La dama de hielo había vuelto... y ahora para quedarse.

*****************************************************

- Annita!!! ya llegue- divulgó con su habitual sonrisa Yoh Asakura al entrar a su casa, pero no recibió respuesta- Annita me escuchas?- otras vez hablo al aire...

Yoh dio unos pasos rápidos a la habitación de su prometida... estaba bastante asustado... quizás habían entrado a robar y se había llevado a Anna como rehén... o tal ves...- pensaba el joven mientras ascendía las escaleras imaginándose un sinfín de tragedias. 

Cuando llego a la habitación de Anna, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, para encontrarla dormida.

- Jijiijiji n_n...Veo que me preocupe más de la cuenta- se decía Yoh. Anna sabe cuidarse muy bien... pero aún así, que horrible sería si algo le pasara a ella, tiempo antes de que el presente estuviese en sus manos... me arrepentiría de por vida. Pero menos mal que no ha pasado nada- suspiro aliviado el joven... para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la Itako y dirigirse a la propia. Al entrar se acerco a un mueble donde yacía inocente un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo femenino, con un moño y una tarjeta colgando de él(me suena conocido¬¬)- "_Anna esto será tuyo... solo que no encuentro el momento apropiado para entregártelo... y la verdad me pongo muy nervioso de solo tenerte cerca... suerte tengo de saber disimular bien y esconder mi nerviosismo en risitas fingidas que nadie nota que esconden a una persona muy insegura... esa es mi máscara Annita"- _pensaba Yoh con la mirada fija en el regalo...- Ya sé! mañana te daré mi presente... es mañana o nunca...- escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y se apresuro a guardar el regalo en el lugar donde estaba, una cabeza conocida se asomo por la puerta.

- Tengo hambre... ya comeremos- hablaba una seria Anna.

- Si Annita, ahora mismo voy a preparar el almuerzo, solo espérame unos momentos si?- imploro el joven con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Claro- dijo secamente la joven.

Yoh no se esperaba eso... ningún regaño, burla... nada! solo un "claro" o Dios ese día si que era de locos.

***********************************************

Mientras comían... Yoh no pudo notar que la mirada de Anna reflejaba... ¿la nada?... si eso era! nada... otras veces, sus ojitos mostraban una gran energía y brillaban de tanta vitalidad... pero ahora... sus ojos lucían apagados... como sin vida.

- Anna? te sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado el joven  de cabellos castaños.

- En lo absoluto- respondió tajante la chica de ojos perdidos.

- Aaah... estas segura?- reitero la pregunta, pero con mirada acusadora... sabiendo que la Itako no respondía con sinceridad.

- Si! es que acaso tengo que responderte todo- argumento poniendo el tazón con arroz bruscamente en la mesa.

- No. No. No! es solo que estás rara hoy- explico Yoh con un tono de voz preocupado- estas enferma o algo?.

- Que te digo que no!- volvió a responder con igual terquedad- no permitiría que su amor frustrado le echase a perder la vida más de lo que estaba.

- Esta bien...- Hablo Yoh... pero algo lo impacientaba, tenía el presente en su bolsillo(por si acaso ; P) y jugaba constantemente con él, mientras su mente no se decidía- "_entrégaselo... no!... mejor no!! esta de mal humor. Pero es que es ahora o nunca!!!.... ayyy no sé. si. no. si. no. si .no... Estaaa bien! lo haré ahora!"_

El joven shaman se paro sin previo aviso de su lugar y se acerco a la Itako con movimientos torpes.

- Annita? me concedes un poco de tu tiempo- pidió Yoh con voz suplicante.

- Anna lo miro perpleja... –"_que querría ahora?... bueno no importa... de seguro romperá nuestro compromiso... es lo más seguro, mejor... esta será mi oportunidad para decirle que me voy a Izumo"- _La muchacha asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación, ahora haría una de las cosas más difíciles en su vida, le diría adiós a su tan querido Yoh para dejarle el camino libre a la "otra"- cuando se disponía a pararse, el gentil chico le tendió la mano en señal de cortesía... ella tomo fuertemente el apoyo... la verdad era que tenía miedo... no quería seguir sufriendo, pero era algo inevitable, ella... Anna Kyoyama, la joven que venció a los fuertes guardianes de Hao Asakura, que había sido sometida a todo tipo de entrenamientos, temblaba ahora por el simple hecho de tener tan cerca de su prometido... esas vueltas de la vida no? antes cuanto le hubiese gustado pasear por una noche estrellada como lo era ahora... hubiese sido muy feliz, pero su tan terco orgullo como siempre se lo impedía.   

- Y bueno Yoh... ¿Qué quería decirme?- preguntó Anna con una mirada inexpresiva sentándose en el césped del patio delantero, mientras que su hasta ahora prometido hacía lo mismo.

- Bueno pues yo... Annita es que tú y yo... bueno...- pero algo paro en seco al joven, unos suaves dedos sellaron sus labios para que no continuara hablando, maldijo que Anna fuese tan encantadora e hipnotizante, ya que con su ahora cálida mirada era hasta capaz de robar un banco si ella se lo pidiera.

- Lo sé... – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Asakura Yoh.

- Que... ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Yoh tragando saliva, ya se temía lo peor... su amor no era correspondido.

- Yoh... lo único que te diré es que no tienes por que estar ligado a mi- hablo nostálgica la chica, esquivando la mirada penetrante del chico a su lado.

- Que cosas dices Anna? yo no estoy obligado a estar contigo- hablo perplejo y triste el tan alegre y entusiasta Yoh.

- Me voy a Izumo... me regreso- indico Anna, escondiendo su mirada entre sus cabellos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para nuestro protagonista, quien no concebía que la joven que él amaba se apartara de su lado... no ahora que le iba decir lo que realmente significaba para él.

- Cómo que te vas?!!!!- pregunto exaltado el joven- Tú no te mueves de aquí- hablo perdiendo la paciencia tras no recibir respuesta de la Itako.

- Y que quieres??!! que me quede aquí para ver como estás con otra!!!, pues te informo que si es para eso...prefiero irme lo antes posible- bramo igual de exaltada que su acompañante, levantando la vista fiera, pero cubierta de lágrimas... lágrimas que Yoh por primera vez veía en su amada... lágrimas de ¿tristeza?.

El joven Asakura se acerco lentamente a la chica, ya que cuando discutían el había tomado cierta distancia para no terminar besando a la Itako sin su consentimiento.

La joven había quedado tendida en el césped, sollozando silenciosamente... como si tuviese miedo hasta de sus propias lágrimas, se miró las manos húmedas por sus lamentos... luego sintió que alguien tomaba su mentón pausada y delicadamente para no hacerle daño... al levantar la vista se encontró con el siempre sonriente Yoh, que le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Jijiiji... y me podrías decir quién es la otra?- preguntó haciendo un pucherito a la joven frente a él.

- Eso a mi no me incumbe- respondió con fiereza y decisión Anna- "_Es que acaso quiere humillarme?"- _se preguntaba rabiosa... pero...

Yoh bajo sus manos desde el mentón de Anna, hasta su cintura... la aprisiono contra su pecho dándole suaves caricias en su cabello, tal y como se mima a un gatito furioso.

- Responde- volvió a preguntar dulcemente Yoh- es que tu sabes quien es esa chica?... por que tienes miedo... siempre te cubres con esa máscara de inflexibilidad.

- N-no l-lo-s-sé- balbuceo torpemente la joven acausa de la impresión de estar siendo mimada por su aún prometido.

- Te contare un secreto...- dicho esto, el joven Shaman acerco sus labios a los oídos de la joven, para decirle algo solo y exclusivamente a ella- La verdad es que tú eres esa chica MI Annita- susurro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas... es que acaso estaba haciendo muchos calor o era idea suya.!!

Anna se separo del abrazo del joven... lo miro incrédula... estaba soñando... si! eso era lo más probable.

- Y-Yho... la verdad es que yo...- pero unos labios acallaron las palabras... por que su tan querido Yoh, la besaba y sin ningún recato ni timidez- "_me esta besando!! no lo puedo creer... siempre fui yo!! que tonta soy!! y ahora estoy aquí con él sobre mi, acostados en el césped!!... espera... él sobre mi!!!! pero que rayos!!!"- _pensó Anna reincorporándose.

- Que pasa Anna?- pregunto asustado Yoh.

- Nada solo que...

En ese momento Yoh aprovecho la instancia y saco la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Anna.

- Toma... esto es para ti...- dijo sonriendo- vamos ábrelo.

- E-s para mi?- Yoh asintió nuevamente con su cabeza.

Anna abrió lentamente el presente, para luego encontrarse con una cajita de adornos refinados... le dirigió una mirada a Yoh y luego a la caja... la abrió de forma delicada y en su interior encontró un anillo simple... pero hermoso a sus ojos... era la cosa más bella que le habían regalado... y no por su precio... sino que por su valor emocional

- Te gusto Annita?- susurro Yoh, al ver tan sumida en sus pensamientos a la Itako.

Anna levanto la vista... y si! realmente estaba sonriendo... como nunca antes lo había hecho... sonreía plenamente, y nada hacía sentir más feliz a Yoh que saber que  él era el motivo de esa primera, pero no última sonrisa.

- Esto simboliza lo mucho que te amo Annita... y yo sé que estamos aún muy jóvenes, pero me gustaría que... bueno- balbuceaba sonrojado Asakura- bueno que... si te quieres casar conmigo, claro que más adelante- se apresuro a decir el joven- pero esto es para hacer más fuerte nuestra unión- finalizo con una mirada esperanzada hacía Anna.

- Bueno yo... yo...- no lograba articular palabra alguna la Itako- yo... s-si quiero- logro decir finalmente.

Yoh se levanto y tomo a su ahora formalmente prometida de la cintura y le susurro palabras dulces al oído para luego tomar sus manos y colocarlas detrás de su cuello, haciendo más intenso el beso que vendría a continuación... ambos se dejaban explorar por el otro( no sean mal pensados eh?!¬¬) hasta que necesitaron tomar aire... ambos se separaron del beso, pero no del abrazo, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro en su rostro...

- Jijiji Annita... yo te amo- dijo salvajemente sonrojado Yoh.

- Yo también... te amo- respondió de igual manera que el joven que abrazaba tercamente.

Ambos se sumieron en otro beso pasional, mientras que por la mente de Anna Kyoyama cruzaba una idea...

- "_Después de todo... hoy no fue un día tan común y corriente..."_

_FIN?_

_***************************************_

Díganme les gusto o no... bueno la haré corta por que es tarde y tengo sueño.zzz, así que, todo lo que quieran decir lo escriben en un review y ya...

AAAH! verdad... si quieren una continuación yo encantada, así que si quieres una continuación ponlo en tu review y yo aquí lo hago todo a las ordenes de los lectores claro! (que mal redactado... es que me afecta el sueño¬¬)

Ya ahora sip!

Buenas noches y saludillos

Chibi-poio u_uZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
